1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to reclining chairs, and more specifically to a transportable folding reclining chair.
2. Background Art
Today, folding chairs are used in numerous outdoor and indoor activities ranging from camping, hiking and fishing to painting, sporting events, concerts, and parties. Many of the portable, collapsible seats which have previously been developed do not have a back supports, or if they do, the support is in a fixed position.
Many of the previously described activities require a large amount of time spent seated in one location. For example, an artist painting a landscape will remain in the same position for numerous hours to retain the same perspective, lighting, and feel for the trees, mountain or general landscape that they are painting. People fishing will stay in the same position for many hours waiting for a bite, being careful not to cause shadows or identify themselves to the fish. These activities cause a great strain on a user's back from constant sitting without properly adjusted back support.
Conventional folding chairs, like the traditional three legged camp chair, do not have a back support. They do not provide a mechanism for creating better sitting posture or back support. Those folding chairs that do have back support tend to be more cumbersome to set up and have relatively few reclining positions.
A traditional type of reclining chair is a beach lounger. This has two or more rectangular frames that are pivotally connected. One rectangular frame has a seat portion connected to it while the other has a number of notches cut from it, that are used in conjunction with a locking member, to position the seat frame at different angles relative to the notched base. This traditional recliner is extremely cumbersome since the size of the rectangular frame is constant, the material used is traditionally wood or metal, thereby creating a heavier recliner. This type of recliner also has a limited number of reclining positions.
Other recliners do not fair much better than the traditional beach lounger. Pool loungers or recliners have a similar design to those of beach chairs, however they do solve the weight problem when made from aluminum or the like. Unfortunately, pool loungers are far from transportable and again have a limited number of back support positions.
It is therefore necessary to develop a collapsible recliner that avoids these described limitations. Specifically, by being light weight, easily collapsible, easily transportable and allowing numerous reclining positions to allow a user to have personalized back support.